I Need All Four of You
by SoldierKatniss
Summary: Continuation from Mockingjay. Former tributes are brought back to life and Katniss finds herself wanting more in her life after marrying a man she never liked. She learns to love him, but isn't happy with just him. Each man in her life has a trait that the others don't. She needs all of them to survive. Will they agree to such a selfish request? Will the war ever end?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! If you're reading this, I want to thank you for taking an interest in this story! This is an RP that me and my friend Kristina did for like 6 months. Please keep in mind this story is rated M for sexual content and use of language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters involved in this story. They all belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

It is about three months after the seventy-fifth Hunger Games. Everyone is in District Thirteen preparing for the war. I am walking the main hallways to my quarters when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see it's Coin. I roll my eyes. Of all the people in the world, it just had to be her. I'd be happier to see a drunken Haymitch on my shoulder.

I glare at her and push her hand off my shoulder. "They need you down in Command, Soldier Everdeen," she says. I can tell by the look in her eyes that there is no way I am getting out of this. She means business.

I walk down to Command escorted by two peacekeepers Coin had specifically told to watch me to make sure I don't take a detour. I have a tendency to do that. Usually I'll slip into a closet or under a stairwell to escape. Unfortunately, I can't do that now. I walk through three sets of heavy, metal doors and see Gale, Boggs, and young, redheaded boy I don't know sitting at the table.

Gale gets up and takes my hand. "We're good, soldiers," he told the peacekeepers. Why can't I be trusted? I mean, I know I'm going insane from not having Peeta here right now, but I just want some privacy. I worry about him a lot being held captive by President Snow. They'll torture him to death. I last saw him a few days ago on a mandatory viewing from the Capitol. He looked thin, pale, and weak. Then he told the whole country right to the camera that if we burn, the Capitol is going to burn with us. There were loud gasps and the camera went blank just as I heard him scream and saw blood splatter on the floor.

I haven't realized I've been standing the whole time thinking about him until Gale cleared his throat. I sit down in a chair next to him and speak up. "So what am I here for?"

Boggs, the head of Command, stands up and starts pacing. I hate when he does that. "As you know, Soldier Everdeen, we lack soldiers that know how to fight hand-to-hand combat." I nod and keep looking at him. "This young man knows how we can get some skilled soldiers." He motions to the redheaded boy who is sitting on the other side of Gale and he stands up. He doesn't look to be more than maybe thirteen or fourteen years old. He walks over to me and hands me a blueprint of what looks to be a metal table with a few wires dangling from it.

"First of all, I'm Hawk. You had my sister in your seventy-fourth Games. Her name is Finch." I tense up remembering seeing her lips stained with the purple juice from the nightlock berries. Gale rubs my arm and Hawk keeps talking. "Getting down to business, I found a way to bring back tributes who have died in the Games. This blueprint is instructions for a table that can bring people back to life, provided we have their body or some form of DNA."

I study the blueprint and only one person comes to my mind at the moment. My father. He could kill Snow in a second. However, I don't have his body and I'm sure every trace of his DNA is off of his hunting jacket by now. I look up at Hawk and stare at him for a second before speaking. "So we're bringing back the tributes from my Games?"

He nods. "Yes. Only your first Games, though. We have the military defense flying in with the bodies tomorrow. We want you to get to know them, make them feel comfortable, train them, make them like you. We want them on our side and back in shape in three days or less." I nod knowing this is a lot harder than he thinks it is.

I look at Gale and I can tell he knows I'm nervous. "You can do this, Catnip. Once we get the Careers back, they can help you, too. I'll be by your side the whole time." He gently kisses my cheek and I blush slightly.

The whole country of Panem is resting on my shoulders now. I am being assumed to the Mockingjay position at this very second and there's no going back.

Tonight, I lay awake in my bed, thoughts are turning in my head. Between this new position, the war, and choosing between Gale and Peeta... Peeta! What would he think of all this if he were here right now? I know he would be comforting me tonight, kissing away the nightmares, unlike Gale who keeps his distance. I know sleep is not an option so I get up and wander the halls. I see Buttercup sitting outside the room that belongs to my mother and Prim. He meows at me and I let him in the room quietly and keep walking. I suddenly see a man's figure pacing in front of me and I freeze when he sees me.

"Hey, Catnip." Just from him saying that I know it's Gale. I practically run into his arms and start crying. No one, outside of my mother and Prim, has seen me cry like this. He rubs my back. "Shh... Katniss, it's okay. You can do this." I shake my head and he takes my face in his strong, warm hands. "You're stronger than they are. This isn't like the Games. More than one person can survive." With that he pulls me closer and I soon find my lips kissing his and my hands running through his hair.

He pulls away gently about a minute or so later. I lost track of how long the kiss was about halfway through. "Come sleep with me tonight." He takes my hand and takes me to his room and we both lay down, his arms wrapped around me. This change in his attitude has me perplexed. Just two days ago he didn't care about my feelings at all and now, here I am in his bed, with him gently stroking my arms.

I close my eyes at his touch and remember the tributes will be here tomorrow. I need sleep so I can face the people I killed and train them to be strong soldiers. That is not on my mind though. When I am asleep, I dream of me and Gale in the meadow, running around, laughing, like there is no danger whatsoever.

* * *

**I hope the prologue really spiked your interest more in this story. I'll try to update every few days (seeing as I have chapters 1-8 done already). This is my first fanfic EVER so please review. Thanks! :) xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**If you're reading this, I applaud you! You're sticking with my story which makes me very happy! :D Anyway, here is chapter 1! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: The characters and some of the plot belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I wake up the next morning and look around to find I am still in Gale's room, but now I'm alone. I sigh. "I knew it was too good to be true." I get up, stretch, and walk to my room. When I enter I find my prep team waiting for me. They bring me to Beauty Base Zero and dress me in my new combat outfit that Cinna designed before the peacekeepers killed him. I look over all the functions. It is all made of bulletproof material. The breast plate and the under side of my arms are white, the rest of it jet black. Just like a mockingjay.

When I'm ready, I walk down to Command. Gale is already there with Boggs and Hawk, just like last night. Hawk smiles when I enter and Gale makes no acknowledgment that we slept together last night. "There's our mockingjay. The tributes just arrived and I have the machine ready to go. We're going to go in descending order of the districts so you won't have to deal with the Careers until tomorrow." I nod as I take all of this in. This is happening. It's real. I can't get away. I feel like a mockingjay that has had her wings drenched with water.

Hawk escorts me to a room just next to Command. There, against the wall, are twenty-two coffins. A body is laying on the table and I recognize the girl immediately. Rue. I can't look at her, remembering how I failed to protect her in the arena. Why do I have to do this? While I am lost in my thoughts, Hawk fires up the machine. About twenty minutes pass and Rue opens her eyes. She looks around and holds her head.

"What happened? Didn't I die?" she says. It takes all I have not to laugh even slightly. I walk over to her and smile.

"Yes, but you're back. I'm going to explain everything to you while I take you to your room." I take her hand and she gives a small smile. She hops off the table quietly and we walk to her room and I explain everything that has happened and what she's supposed to do.

She looks at me and finally says, "So I'm supposed to fight? I can't use weapons, Katniss."

I nod. "I know. That's why I'm going to train you and the others in offense and defense. I'll make sure you get put further back in the lines than the other soldiers."

She nods and smiles a little. "Heaven is a nice place, Katniss. There are a lot of mockingjays up there and I sang to them every day."

I laugh softly at this. "I can't wait to meet all of your little friends." I unlock her door and give her the key. "Make yourself comfortable. If you need anything you can go on the intercom."

She nods and hugs my waist just like Prim does. "Thank you, Katniss." I give her a gentle squeeze and walk back to the room where the machine is and repeat this same scenario with all the tributes.

It's hours before we get through District Three. I sit on a chair and Gale kneels down next to me. "We'll stop here for today, okay?"

I nod and look at him. "So tomorrow it's just Districts One and Two and then we start training?"

He nods. "Correct, Soldier Everdeen." I nod and he gives me a smile. "Come on. I have something to show you." He takes my hand and takes me to Command.

When we get there, he types in a code on a panel and a secret door opens. This place would be great for an intense game of hide and seek. I follow Gale inside and he goes over to a wooden box, picks it up, and hands it to me. I just stare at him. "Well open it," he says. I gently unlatch the locks and open the lid. There, in the box, is a silver bow and sheath that is divided into three different compartments. When Gale realizes I'm speechless he speaks up. "It only works at the sound of your voice and your touch. You say 'good morning' and 'good night'. If you run your hand along the curve, it will purr." I nod and pick up the sheath of arrows.

"What's are the different colors for?" I ask confused as I look at an arrow that has an orange feather on it.

"The red arrows are explosive, the orange are fire, and the yellow are regular. I want you to practice with the yellow first," he says as he takes the orange and red arrows away from me.

I'm about to protest when my stomach grumbles. "Are you hungry, Gale?"

He laughs his usual deep laugh and my heart jumps when he smiles. "Yes. Come on." He closes the box and we head to supper.

Finnick and Annie are sitting together as usual. They annoy me a lot. Not in a bad way, but they have a perfect life. They both have what they need to get through this: each other. I try my hardest not to get jealous, but sometimes Gale realizes it from my facial expressions and takes my hand under the table. I immediately calm down and that's just not right. I should become calm at Peeta's touch, not Gale's.

I sit down between Gale and Johanna this time, not that she's any better. She calls me a bitch about every five seconds. I eat my dinner in silence and Gale slips me his roll under the table. At this moment, my heart is racing. Gale is being so nice to me all of a sudden. He kissed me last night and had me up on cloud nine. Maybe he is the one... Maybe...

Finnick interrupts my thoughts with one of his perverted comments. "I think Katniss has sex on her mind."

Johanna bursts out laughing and I can feel my face get red as Annie slaps him. "Finnick, stop being mean to her!"

He rewards her slap by kissing her. "I'm sorry, baby. I just know that look." He winks at her and now I see Annie's face turn red. Well, I know what they did last night.

This conversation has made an awkward silence fall over the table. I decide to take this opportunity and turn in for the night. Johanna walks into my room. "Since we have more soldiers, they need more rooms. Unfortunately, they doubled me with you, okay, bitch?" I roll my eyes, crawl in bed, and pull all the blankets over my head. I don't get much sleep because Johanna is up pacing the room half the night. She doesn't sleep much.

The next morning I wake up and I don't see Johanna, but I hear the shower running. I figure I don't need a shower so I get suited up and walk down to the room where the machine is. When I get down there, Hawk already has all the tributes up and going except for the District One male. The one I shot with an arrow. I take the others to their rooms and tell them training will start at two o'clock. I go back to the room and see the boy standing their. "He's the last one, Katniss. His name is Marvel," Hawk says. I nod and motion for him to follow me and get done giving him instructions before we even leave the room.

When we get to the main hallway, we're alone and Marvel speaks up. "So..."

I look at him awkwardly. "So, what?"

He shrugs. "I don't know... There's a lot on my mind."

I grit my teeth and practically start yelling at him for no reason. I know I'm supposed to be nice, but his comment tips me over the edge. "You're not the only one, okay? And I'm not going to be your psychiatrist!" I immediately regret saying that and calm down. He knows why I hate him. That one night in the training center...

* * *

It was the night before the interviews for our Games. All the tributes were gathered in the basement having a party. We were all drinking... Well, everyone except me. I looked over at Peeta and had seen him kissing Clove full on the lips and I felt a pang of jealousy run through me. That should be me kissing him, not her. I looked over at Cato to see him making out with Glimmer. He had his hand all the way down her pants. Finally, I spotted Marvel sitting alone at the bar. He had had a few beers already and because of that, I slowly made my way toward him, hoping to just talk to him and maybe make Peeta a bit jealous. He smiled at me and I smiled softly back.

"Hey there, Katniss," he said. He seemed pretty sober so I sat next to him. "Do you want a drink?" I shook my head but he ordered one anyway. He drank the whole glass in about ten seconds. I went to get up but he grabbed my arm. "Not so fast little girl." He put his other hand on the hem of my pants and I slapped him square on the cheek. He got a little mad but shrugged it off and let go of me.

I looked over at Peeta again and saw Clove had taken his shirt and his pants off so all he was wearing was his boxers. That really got me upset. I looked at Marvel. "Do you want to go somewhere...more...private?"

He looked at me like I wasn't convincing enough. I was about to ask him him again when he said, "Sure. I'd like that." He then gave me a small smirk and I knew I was in for a rough night.

He took me to his room and I sat on his bed. I could tell by the way he stared at me that he was drunk. I hated people when they were drunk. Then again, people in our country had nothing to live for, the Careers especially. They only knew how to kill. Marvel sat down next to me on the bed and rubbed my hand. I pulled it away and he wrapped his arms around him. "The pain will be over in a few seconds, okay?" I nodded and shifted uncomfortably as he started kissing my neck. It felt wrong and amazing at the same time. I laid down on his bed and before I could blink, he had all his clothes off and mine. And awhile later, I had lost everything to him.

* * *

I snap back to the present and I realize Marvel is still standing there. "Uh... I'm gonna go." He unlocks his room and I grab his arm.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have-" He pulls me in for a kiss, cutting off my sentence. I kiss him back reluctantly, feeling the warmth that was there when we kissed back before our Games.

He pulls back gently and smiles softly. "Good night, Katniss." I nod as he walks in his room and slide to the floor, sitting against the wall outside his bedroom.

I sit there for what seems like hours. Gale walks by and looks at me. "Katniss, you have to start training."

I look at him and shake my head. "Gale, the Careers aren't ready today."

I stand up and brush myself off and Gale takes my hand quickly. "Well, there's someone here to see you."

I'm confused as he leads me through a series of hallways. I'm taken to the medical wing of the complex and there, sitting in a room, strapped down by wires and chains, is the one person that will bring me back to where I can think straight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I will get more into detail as I go through the story. It won't just be all fluff! xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry it's been awhile! Will be updating more! :)**

**Disclaimer: The characters and some of the plot belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

My first instinct is to run in there, tell him I love him, kiss him, stroke his blonde hair, but Gale has a firm grip on me. I look at him and he shakes his head. "He's not stable yet, Katniss. If you just run in there you could get hurt. They hijacked him back in the Capitol."

I start tearing up. They messed with Peeta. My Peeta. And when anyone messes with him, they mess with me. Gale even knows that from the one time he threw a punch at Peeta. Gale and I had gone into town to trade some squirrels for some bread and Peeta's father had been out so Peeta was covering. He knew what we traded for and when he handed me the bread, our fingers had brushed together. His eyes had that sparkle in them and Gale had gotten jealous since we were going out at the time and punched Peeta square in the jaw. I was shocked at first, but the next thing I knew, my hand was coming in contact with Gale's face.

I look back at Peeta through the window and see that Gale is right. His eyes are a dark blue, almost black, and his muscles are more tense than ever.

I look back at one of the doctors. "Please let me go in there," I plead. "I'm the best medicine he could ever get." The doctor talks to some peacekeepers and they agree to let me in as long as a guard is with me in case something goes wrong. A few seconds later, Gale lets go of me and a heavy, metal door swings open.

I walk in cautiously toward Peeta. He looks at me with wide eyes. "Get away from me..."

I stop for a second and try to keep my voice calm. "Peeta, it's me, Katniss."

He shakes his head. "No you're a mutt. You're a fucking mutt!" I back away and run out of the room crying. He's gone. He's gone forever.

I run down the hallway and bump into Coin, again, the last person I want to see right now. "Ah, Katniss. I heard what just happened. Word travels very fast. I was coming to see if you wanted to rest up for tomorrow." All I can do is nod. I could use a good eighteen hours of sleep. Tomorrow I have to get up at ten to get ready for some propos the camera crew are filming and then I start training. I head to my room and as soon as my head hits the pillow, I fall asleep.

* * *

It was a restless sleep, but I managed to get enough to the point where I think I can function. I walk down the hallway to breakfast and later get beautified by my prep team. I am escorted outside and it's only me, Haymitch, Effie, Coin, and the camera crew. Coin feeds me a few lines and I say them perfectly. It's the last one that hits me.

"And I will get my boy with the bread back," she says. No, I might not, Coin. He's gone. He's completely gone.

I take a deep breath and start to say the line. "And I will get my boy-" My voice squeaks and I choke on tears that just start flowing. My makeup smears all over my face and Effie tries to wipe it away quickly. It's no use. I'm done for the day. I sit on a rock with my head in my hands. I just want to die. Eventually, they all give up and I head to my room.

Johanna is sitting on her bed and she looks at me when I walk in. "You okay?"

I shake my head. "Do I look like I am?" I lay on my bed and surprisingly she comes over and rubs my back gently.

"Katniss, don't give up. You're stronger than they are. The only reason they're doing this is because they know they can still break you. You're a threat they want to get rid of, but you can't let them know how to get rid of you."

I look up at her and wipe tears from my face. "What do you mean?"

She sighs. "I mean they can use people against you to break you. The only reason I'm a bitch and don't cry is because I have no one left to love." I take in her words. Peeta, Gale, my mother, Prim, even Haymitch and Effie. I have all of them to love and care about. She's right.

Johanna breaks the silence after a few minutes. "Let's go to training. It'll help get everything off your mind for awhile." I stand up and follow her to training, hoping, praying that she's right.

We get to training and all the tributes from the seventy-fourth Hunger Games are there except for Peeta of course. A trainer stands in front of us and explains instructions that aren't much different from the Games. I immediately head over to the spears since that's not my area of expertise. After training I go to check on Peeta. Even though I know the doctors, and Haymitch, are lying to me about him getting better and making progress, I still need to see that he's still alive.

* * *

A few days go by and it's the same routine over and over. Get up, eat, shoot propos, eat, train, eat, check on Peeta, and sleep. Every other day I also sneak in an hour of hunting with Gale after I check on Peeta. Then I have to check on him again when we get back.

Four days have gone by and I can finally go in to see Peeta. Again, I walk in slowly and cautiously, but try not to make it look like I'm afraid of him. I get up to the side of his bed and he looks normal. "Hey," he says. He said something without insulting me or yelling at me... It's a start.

"Hey, Peeta." I gently brush my finger against his cheek and he closes his eyes.

"That feels... Good." I smile. He's coming back.

I lean down and kiss his cheek. "I missed you. I want to get you out of here. Today." He looks at me, scared and nervous. "Everything will be okay. I promise. Besides, we'll need some help getting some heavy supplies off the hovercraft tomorrow."

He nods. "Katniss?"

I look at him softly. "Yes, Peeta?" He looks in my eyes and I feel a flutter of emotions run through me. He's going to tell me he loves me. I know it. I can feel it.

"I... I love someone else."

When he says this I almost faint. He loves someone else? Who? What the hell Peeta!? Why now!? I quickly get up, and without saying anything, run out of the room crying again. He has just hurt me in every way possible. When I get to my room, I slam the door. Thank god Johanna isn't in here. I cry and don't respond to anyone for the rest of the night.

* * *

Word is that Peeta slept in Gale's room last night. I'm surprised no one pronounced one of them dead yet. I get up and open my door and there's a girl laying on the floor. I realize it's Foxface... Well her real name is Finch. I gently nudge her and she opens her eyes and smiles. "Hey, Katniss." She's way too bubbly for eight in the morning. "I was supposed to be relocated into your room along with Johanna, but I've been spending the past couple nights in Thresh's room. They finally caught us. We kind of like each other I guess." She giggles and I mentally. Great. Another perfect couple to be jealous of. I let her in and show her where her third of the room is. How does Coin expect three people to live in here?

I walk with Finch down to breakfast and the whole time she talks about her and Thresh, and how they kissed, and how they helped each other in the arena. I learn to tune her out and I catch Marvel staring at me and myself back at him. "Do you like him?" Finch asks and I snap out of it.

"No way!" I look down at my food as I feel my face turn red.

Finch giggles and then turns serious. "He likes you. A lot." I look at her in disbelief.

"Yeah right. You're just saying that." I see Peeta sitting and laughing with the girl from Eight. I believe her name is Cleo.

Finch interrupts my thoughts again. "They like each other."

I shrug and get a little upset, but I don't show it. "I'll get him back." I get up, throw my food away, and go back to my room.

An hour goes by and everyone, including Peeta, is outside helping unload supplies from the hovercraft. I catch Marvel looking at me again and I decide to walk over to him. "So I heard you have a crush on me."

His face turns red and he shrugs. "You're cute... That's all really." He lifts a box and carries it to a peacekeeper and I follow. Maybe if I fake date him, Peeta will get jealous and come back to me. I try to push that thought out of my head after I think it though because I know this isn't how my parents raised me, but I can't help seeing Peeta with Cleo.

I find Peeta and he's alone lifting a box, so I drag Marvel over to where he's standing. "Well, Marvel, I think you're pretty cute, too. I would do anything to date someone like you."

Marvel looks at me surprised and I can tell he's overwhelmed by what I just said. He smiles, takes my waist, and kisses me and I kiss him back. "I love you, Katniss."

I smile a little. "I love you, too, Marvel." I glance at Peeta and I can tell he's heated. It's working! Now I can talk to him tonight and tomorrow we'll be laughing and kissing again. I quickly take Marvel's hand and walk with him to dinner. Peeta sits at our table with Cleo, and Finnick with Annie. I glance up at Peeta and find him staring at me.

"So, Marvel," I say. "How long have you been training?" He looks up from reading some instructions for his new spears.

"About fourteen years." I smile and kiss his cheek and Peeta gets up to throw his food out with Cleo.

Finnick looks at me and Marvel. "I didn't know you two were dating. I thought it would always be Peeniss." He chuckles and I roll my eyes and pull him aside so only he can hear.

"I'm trying to make him jealous. I'm going to pretend to date Marvel so Peeta will come back to me." He looks at me perplexed and serious.

"Katniss, that'll only push Peeta further away. And that's just low. I thought you had better morals than that."

I shake my head. "Trust me, Finnick. I know what I'm doing." I get up and take Marvel to my room.

He sits on my bed and watches me as I lock the door. "You know I actually like you, right?" I look at him and nod. Unfortunately, he does really like me and I don't want to be anywhere near him when he finds out this is all fake. I sit on my bed next to him and gently kiss him. He gently bites my lip as I take off his shirt. He rubs my arms and my mind becomes foggy.

Tonight it's not Peeta I think of. It's Marvel.

* * *

**Okay I know I said I wouldn't bullshit over the lovey-dovey sex stuff in the last chapter, but honestly this chapter was long enough! From now on, it will all be details since you guys all apparently want descriptive XD thanks for your support! xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Two chapters one day after another!? I must really love you guys lol okay so I'm trying to condense chapters/put chapters together and also still have good mysterious endings so you come back! lol enjoyyyyy**

**Disclaimer: The characters and some plot belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

The next morning I wake up with Marvel sleeping next to me and our clothes are scattered all around the room. Thank god I had the sense to lock the door. Finch nor Johanna would've been laughing at this sight. I know I have to get up, but I'm tired and don't feel like moving.

I suddenly realize Marvel's arms feel a lot more comfortable and warm than anything I've ever dreamed of. I roll over careful not to wake him. I gently kiss his lips repeatedly and he cracks a smile so I know he's awake now. "Good morning, sexy," he says tiredly.

I smile a little. "Good morning." I slowly sit up. "You need to go get ready." He nods and wraps his arms around my waist playfully when I try to stand up which makes me giggle. "Marvel!"

He laughs softly. "Not yet." I smile and lay back down. "Can I just have one more round?"

"Marvel, we'll miss breakfast. We can't afford that."

"And I can't afford to miss this amazing moment with my special..." He kisses me. "Amazing..." He kisses me again. "Girlfriend." He kisses me again, but deeper, and I kiss him back exactly the same. He rubs my arms and slowly moves his hands to my inner thigh and I break the kiss, gently, breathing hard.

"Maybe one more round couldn't hurt..." I touch his cheek and smile a little as he positions himself on top of me and we make love.

* * *

We finally get out of bed two hours later and we missed breakfast and the next minute I'm getting yelled at by Coin for being an hour late to training.

Next thing I know, I'm standing in front of twenty-two tributes. Wait, there's supposed to be twenty-three of them... Where's Peeta? I don't realize I said that out loud until Cleo breaks my thoughts.

"He's back in containment. He was with me last night and he fucking flipped out because of you." I feel my face flush with anger partly because she pinned his actions all on me, but also because he had been in bed with her. Maybe it was my fault a little bit, but he likes Cleo. I saw it myself. Maybe I judged him wrong...

I look at her for another second and then walk to the room where he's being contained, leaving the tributes by themselves. When I get to the room, I see Prim standing there. "Hey, Katniss." I nod. "He's not doing well. He'll be in there for at least a month, probably longer."

I just stare at her blankly. "I need to talk to him," I say.

She shakes her head. "No can do, Katniss. Strict orders and if any of them are broken, he could die from being too upset or mad." I get frustrated and storm out. I hate the doctors here. The best medicine Peeta can get is me.

* * *

A few weeks go by and I start to experience some morning sickness. I connect it with being upset about Peeta. Marvel helps me get through it all. He understands everything. Well, except that I'm still lying to him about this whole relationship.

That night I'm sitting at dinner with Gale and I look at his soup. "Are you going to eat that?"

He shoots me a look between worried and anger. "Yes, I'm going to eat it. Why?" He knows I know the rules about the food here. You get one serving and one serving only.

I shrug. "I'm just hungry. Almost... Craving it."

He raises an eyebrow. "Katniss... Morning sickness? Soup craving? You're either very sick and depressed, or you're..." He drops his spoon. "Pregnant." At that moment I drop my spoon. Pregnant. The word plays over in my head like a broken record. I never thought about it, but he could be right. What if I am? No... I can't be. I had sex with Marvel, but I know better than to get pregnant. I told him to pull out before he came so I didn't have to ask anyone for protection. I don't want to be pregnant with his child. I can't bring a child into this world... And I especially can't if I want Peeta back.

The thought makes me get up and walk over to Prim. She smiles and waves. "Hey. What's up?"

I look at her. "Can I talk to you for a second? Uh, privately?" She nods and throws her food away and walks with me.

"What's wrong?" I look at her. This is going to be so awkward.

"Um... What are those things you take to see if you're going to have a baby?" She stops dead in her tracks, her eyes wide, and I can tell she's hoping I'm joking.

"A pregnancy test... Katniss, what did you do!?"

I look down and play with my hands. "I had sex with Marvel a few weeks ago..." She doesn't say anything in reply. She just grabs my hand, drags me to her bathroom, and grabs a medical kit.

She opens it up and looks at me. "Are you sure you think you're pregnant? We only have one."

I nod. "I've been having morning sickness and food cravings." After I say that she quickly tears open the test and hands it to me.

"You have to pee on the strip of paper. It's not the most high-tech one, but it'll give you an idea." I nod and try to get her to leave, but she insists on staying.

I sit down on the toilet, pee where she told me to, and give it back to her. "So?" I say impatiently.

She smiles just slightly. "You are pregnant, Katniss." I look at her in disbelief. No. No, no, and no! This can't be happening. I run out of the room and find a closet to hide in. I slump to the floor and hold my head in my hands, shaking.

This can't be happening. No. It's not. I won't believe it. This baby will die before it even has a chance to breathe from malnutrition. Peeta will never take me back now and Marvel will want to keep me.

I look at my flat stomach and touch it gently. I don't want this baby. Maybe I'll have a miscarriage from battle or malnutrition. I can easily fall to the ground hard enough or starve myself. No, I can't do that. I've heard mothers in District Twelve talk about how hard it is just to get pregnant, and that every child is conceived and born into the world for a specific reason. I can't just kill this baby. I have to protect it at all costs. I slowly get up and go to my room. The first person to know should be Marvel.

I sit there alone for about an hour before I hear the door start to open. I stand up quickly thinking it's Marvel, but it's only Finch. I sit back down and she looks at me confused. "Waiting for someone?"

I nod. "As a matter of fact, yes."

She smiles. "Your boyfriend?" She nudges me playfully and I laugh softly.

"Yeah, I guess. I have some news." This gets her really excited.

"Oh! Tell me! Tell me!"

I laugh. "Okay... I'm pregnant." Her smile fades immediately and she gasps.

"Katniss, that's horrible! I mean, you're going into battle on the front lines!"

I nod. "I know. I have to protect this baby."

She nods and looks at me seriously. "I guess I'll confess... I'm pregnant, too." I look at her more shocked than she was. Finch? Pregnant?

"With who!?"

She giggles. "Thresh of course! He was such a sweetheart about it when he found out." I smile. I always though they would be cute together.

Another hour goes by and Marvel walks in. Finch walks to the bathroom and mouths "good luck" to me. I'll need it. Marvel smiles and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek. "Hey, baby girl."

I smile. "Hey."

He smiles and pulls me on his lap after he sits down. "Is something wrong? You look like you've been thinking pretty hard." I take a deep breath. Better to tell him sooner than later, right?

"I'm pregnant." I immediately see the concern on his face and he wraps his arms around me loosely.

"Katniss, I'm so, so sorry... I didn't want this now."

I nod. "I didn't want it either. Right now, that is."

He strokes my hair. "Maybe we can get you an abortion." I immediately shake my head.

"Marvel, that isn't an option. The mothers, fathers even, from my district would shut me out. My own mother would. They value life as a gift in Twelve. A miracle even."

He nods understanding. "I'll protect you then. Both of you." He kisses me gently and rests his hands on top of mine, which are on my stomach.

That night I have nightmares about losing the baby. I need Marvel, his arms wrapped around me, protecting me and the little life inside of me. I quietly slip out of the room, careful not to wake Finch or Johanna, and walk down the hall to Marvel's room. I knock quietly and Cato answers the door. "What the hell... Go away."

I scowl at him, but keep my voice soft yet firm. "I need Marvel." He nods and lets me walk in. He must still be half asleep or drunk because when he climbs back in bed it only takes him ten seconds to start snoring. I slip into Marvel's arms gently and see him smile slightly. I return a small smile. He must need me, too.

I slip into a dream. A dream where I only have him. Maybe Peeta isn't the one after all. Maybe Marvel is the one. I don't want to ever wake up from this dream. He is mine, and I am his. Anything else is unthinkable. Nothing can tear us apart.

* * *

**Oooooooo Katniss is in trouble! lol more smut to come I know... There's just a lot of filler until after the war is over then it turns into the stuff you guys like ;) anyway, a lot of you asked about Cato... He'll be trying to get in on Katniss in the future don't worry! Right now it's just Marvel and Peeta, then we add Cato and then Gale and a bit of Finnick and lots of plot twists and smutttt yes okay hope you enjoyed! xxx**


End file.
